Lessons Learned
by LadyIchaIcha
Summary: It had been ten months since their mission in Amegakure. Tsunade had needed a kunoichi to pose as a sex slave in an underground fetish trade show. Her only concern was whether her naive student could actually pull off the part. But she knew a certain someone who was perfect for training Sakura, thus the mission between them began, once again as teacher and student.
1. Chapter 1

"That's it, baby…take it like the good girl you are" he rasped against the side of Sakura's neck, his warm breath comforting her as she received her punishment.

"AH! Aaaah…" Sakura whimpered through the ball gag as she hung over the knee of her sensei, wriggling in pain as her spanking continued.

"Hush now, you knew this was coming… how dare you disobey a direct order from your master!" the silver-haired jonin shouted as his hand came crashing down across the pinkette's bare ass.

"MNN! UHN!" Sakura cried against her restraints. Kakashi had tied her up fairly tight this time, and as he held her tied wrists behind her with his free hand, she cringed against the rope burn she could tell was forming. But soon she found herself needlessly reacting to the pain, the initial sting had worn away. With each slap of her ass, her sensei's unforgiving hand sent shockwaves of electricity through her body. The constant tingle on her backside, sending her receptors into overdrive as the pain settled to make way for a more intense, pleasurable feeling… it's warmth filling her veins with liquid fire as she began to moan and sigh against his ministrations, submitting to them willingly. As her legs began to twitch, her thighs rubbed deliciously together, the added pressure from her rocking hips flooding her entrance as she felt herself… her _body_, begging for more.

"Mmm… your ass is as pink as your hair now… maybe that means you've learned your lesson… for now…" his low voice suggested, his hand gently caressing the punished skin, his fingertips cool against her burning flesh.

"Ooh… Looks like I've worked someone up…" Kakashi teased, dipping his fingers down between the apex of her thighs, brushing lightly over the outside of her moistened lips, "Does me punishing you turn you on _this_ much, little one?"

Moaning out loudly, the kunoichi found herself genuinely turned on under his torture, loving the fact that his body was telling her one thing, but his soft and caring tone was telling her another. Pushing against his inquisitive hand, Sakura found herself thrusting back, reaching for his touch, as if willing his hand to explore other areas of interest. But Kakashi was having none of it, giving her rosy cheeks another hard slap, Kakashi pulled her by the hair, leaning down close to her ear.

"Sakura…" he called out, his voice dimming as another louder one chimed in.

"Hmm?" Sakura moaned out of confusion, anxiously hanging on his every word.

"Sakura! SA-KU-RAAAA!"

The loud voice jarring her from her sleep, the medic nin blinked, accommodating her tired eyes to the light before lifting her head off her desk, trying to inconspicuously dry the drool from the corner of her mouth. With inner Sakura currently on the rampage and kicking herself for her blatant stupidity of having fallen asleep at work, outer Sakura tried to look alive, apologetically smiling at an irritated Shizune.

"Eh..gomen Shizune-san, I didn't mean to-"

"Well, never mind that, just make sure you get more sleep at night, Sakura-chan. You have more responsibility as a full-time medic nin now, I can't have you falling asleep on the job or getting sick, okay?"

"Of course. It'll never happen again, I really am sorr-"

"Oh, it's okay. Never mind that, I just came to tell you that you have a visitor" Shizune stated quietly, her face trying to convey some hidden meaning as she held eye contact with the sleep-eyed kunoichi.

"A… visitor? Like a patient?" Sakura offered, her face twisting in confusion.

"Uh…no, not a patient. Someone who wants to take you out to lunch today. I'm afraid he just wouldn't take 'No' for an answer" Shizune confessed, her narrowing eyes motioning Sakura to the door behind her, where the visitor stood, leaning against the frame.

"Hello, _Nurse_ Haruno" the visitor chuckled.

Rolling in her chair, sticking her head around Shizune, Sakura locked eyes with the visitor, her jaw dropping in shock, not surprise. _Ehhh? Why is HE here?_ Sakura questioned herself. It was not who usually came in to see her, granted she was always too busy to have visitors who weren't patients, but there was one who always had her take care of him. She had planned on seeing his unruly silver coif standing in that door frame, yet she was met with an arrogant and somewhat condescending glare that could only belong to one person.

"Sasuke?"

As they walked down the street side by side, Sakura acted like she was listening to every narcissistic word the Uchiha was spouting, but inside, she was still reeling over that dream she had just been so brutally ripped away from. Actually, dream wasn't the right word, that would suggest what she was reliving never actually happened, but as a shiver ran down her spine and back up again, she knew all too well of the night those events had taken place… she couldn't get them out of her head. Try as she might to forget her last mission, the relief never came. Every night, and now even during the day, she was plagued with memories that she could not, nor would not, let go of. It was a mission for the most disciplined kunoichi, and seeing how she lacked certain… _experience_, her old sensei was enlisted to help her get acclimated to the type of things they would need to do in order to get through their undercover assignment successfully.

Two nights of "lessons" and three days of "work" and they would both be back at home, carrying on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened. But for Sakura, it was easier said than done. Those five days had changed her life forever. How was she to act now? The types of things she was introduced to, the way he had touched her, his intense rasping voice… it had all changed her. She had explored the darker paths in life, her sensei guiding her each step of the way, reminding her of the mission at hand, and how they would need to act the part perfectly for fear of blowing their cover. She knew it would be a difficult mission, she just wasn't counting on her emotions being as affected as they were. It was as if Kakashi had opened Pandora's Box, letting her catch a glimpse, and then stowed away the box as soon as her interest was piqued and she wanted more. He was a torturous man, _indeed_.

"…so then I showed him, I taught that old man to never cross me again" Sasuke drawled on, Sakura wasn't even trying to listen anymore, she was simply looking forward to a free meal that didn't come from the hospital vending machine.

Smiling and nodding as the Uchiha continued filling the air between them, Sakura looked around, taking in the warmth of the sunlight and the clean, fresh air. It was good to be out of that building during the day, she had almost forgotten what the sun felt like on her skin, being stuck inside those bright white walls every day for the last ten months was really making her feel like more of a vampire than a ninja… she really needed to get out more.

Looking around her, curious as to where she was being taken to, Sakura glanced around, eying each shop they passed, gazing into the display windows like a bored kid going shopping with their parent. But she stopped completely, her feet freezing to the ground, as they walked by a certain lingerie boutique, gawking at the exquisite collection of garters and corsets, her eyes wide as she recalled stepping foot into that very store so many months before… with _him_.

*FLASHBACK*

"Kakashi, I am NOT wearing that… that… whatchamacallit~" Sakura waved towards the shiny black "outfit" her sensei was holding up.

"Oh, c'mon… you gotta try it on! I mean… we are going to be working at a fetish show, wearing a latex bodysuit is quite the norm."

"I know you're just trying to help, but if I'm going to go through with this, I at least want to be comfortable and pick out my own attire!" Sakura snapped at Kakashi, her arms folding defensively against her chest. They had been there for five minutes and she was already uncomfortable. She knew she needed his help, but she didn't think Kakashi would be so… hands on about everything, but he really seemed like he knew what he was talking about, much to her dismay. She knew Kakashi was fully versed in the subject, and that he held valuable insight to their mission, but just the thought of Kakashi having seen women in outfits like these set her on edge. Deep down she really just felt like he was poking fun at her and her inexperience.

"Well, Sakura-chan… we aren't trying to sell comfort. Either way, you will be _very…_ uncomfortable" the older jonin whispered to her over her shoulder as he leaned in, placing the body suit back on it's rack.

"And it's _your_ job, as my sensei, to make sure that doesn't happen. So just shush, and I'll hurry and pick something out so we can leave already, okay?!"

"Your right, and that is exactly _why_ I suggested the body suit. Look around, Sakura… everything else isn't quite as modest as the body suit. Just trying to help. I'll be over there when you're ready to show me what you've picked out. Remember, you're going to have to appear as a sex slave… so just think 'sexy,' okay?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura glared over her shoulder at Kakashi as he walked over to the sitting area outside the dressing room. _Modest? Trying to help? Remember to be 'sexy'? Really! Who did he think he was?!_ Chuckling to herself, Sakura looked forward to the look on that old man's face when she walked out of the dressing room in this little red number. She could be sexy if she wanted to be, granted she had never tried anything like this to make her sexy, but she was a grown woman after all, she would find something so sexy he would be eating those words of his pretty quickly. She would show him. "Kakashi Hatake will never underestimate me again" she snarled behind her devious grin, picking up outfit after frustrating outfit.

Smiling just as sweetly as she could, she walked passed the Hatake waiting smugly with a look of intrigue plastered on his face as he saw the pile of possibilities she hoarded into the nearest dressing stall. Amusing himself with the random grunts and groans coming from behind the door, Kakashi made his way over to her, tapping lightly as he whispered through the slats in the door.

"Um… everything going well in there? Ya need some help?" he offered.

"As a matter of fact, I do. This damn corset thing is suffocating me and I need help putting it on right, I think" Sakura huffed, slipping on the matching heels that went with the red outfit. Cracking the door just a bit to let Kakashi in to help, Sakura stood with her back to him, holding the confining material around her front.

"Here, I just need to lace you in, and then you should be set" the copy ninja assured her as he busied his hands with the laces, making sure to pull each loop through tightly, she needed to get used to the idea of confinement anyway.

"Dear… Kami… these things are tight! I can't breathe, let alone move!" Sakura gasped as Kakashi made quick work of lacing her into the garment.

"Well, that's the point, I'm afraid. It restricts one's movement, adding another level of discomfort to your powerlessness. See, pain and pleasure are merely two sides of the same coin, so when we encounter extreme pain or pleasure, we have the same bodily reaction to the source of stimulus, we immediately try to pull away from it. In the BDSM world, restraints are placed to keep the body from this initial reaction, and the type of clothing can also be used to instill this… _restriction_" Kakashi explained, pulling the laces sharply to emphasize his last word. "Now…" Kakashi warned, "turn around and let us have a look."

Critiquing her appearance with his skillful eye, Sakura tried her best to seem unfazed, her pride still in check as she rested her fists on her hips, attempting to look powerful in her tight red latex outfit, equipped with a corset, mini skirt, thigh high stockings, and seven inch heels. Standing tall and proud, she smirked as the Hatake still looked her up and down.

"Hm. Something's not right…" he mumbled, turning her around to face her reflection in the mirror. Cocking his head to the side, Kakashi continued searching for the missing detail. He had to admit it, she looked great. _Really _great… the thigh highs being his favorite accessory yet, making her full, athletic thighs look so… _appetizing_. Clearing his throat, not allowing his thoughts to continue, he returned to the reflection, squinting as if looking for something. "Ah!" he exclaimed, pulling her hair tie out of her hair, letting her long pink tendrils cascade down her back. "Oh… and your stance is completely off" he added nonchalantly, grabbing her wrists, pulling them behind her as crept closer up against her. "Look at your face, Sakura. You see how helpless you are now? Your bottom jaw hanging slightly open as you pant in excitement, your half-lidded eyes…"

Sakura could barely understand what was going on. Kakashi was just speaking, his voice barely over a whisper, his touch firm as he pulled her arms further back, pulling them down until she was forced to kneel. Falling forward on her knees, Kakashi crouched down behind her as he stared at her in the reflection. With their newly found awkward closeness, both were silent as they felt the tension build between them. Sakura didn't know why his words suddenly took on a double meaning, but everything he said seemed to be driving her crazy. The feel of his hot breath on her bare shoulder, the fact that she was now kneeling before him, and the creaking of the corset she was wearing as it constricted around her torso in her contorted position.

"Just take the time to memorize this face of yours. It's _this_ look, right here, that will lure him out. You are a strong kunoichi with immense strength and control, but this mission will test your strengths, for you will need to learn how to let go and accept the feeling of being completely powerless." Taking a deep breath before he continued, Kakashi leaned even closer to the side of her face. "You're just going to have to trust me, and always follow my lead, understand? Just keep an open mind, and know that I will never purposefully put you in harms way, so there is nothing to be scared of, I am your team member, and I realize you will be going through a lot, but I am here to help, in any way that I can… Sakura."

*END FLASHBACK*

"Heh. Never thought you were the type to wear stuff like that. See something you like?" Sasuke questioned sarcastically, knowing just how much of a prude Sakura could be.

"Umm… I do, actually" Sakura retorted, grabbing Sasuke's sleeve as she yanked him further down the street towards a restaurant she spotted. It was bad enough that she saw him in her dreams, but each day Sakura found herself more and more surrounded by things that reminded her of a certain copy nin. The lingerie in the store reminded her of the intense dressing room session, no doubt another lesson of his, seeing as she immediately thought her sensei to be on a whole different level. It was all his fault. Because of Kakashi, every time she saw a dog being walked, she was reminded of the leash and collar lesson. Every time she passed someone beating out their rugs, she was reminded of her caning and whipping lessons. Hell, even watching her cop dramas on television were giving her hot flashes every time someone was thrown against a wall and handcuffed. Damn you Hatake Kakashi… _damn you_!

"What's the hurry, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke prodded as they settled into their booth, looking around at all the other crowded tables.

"Hm? Oh, uh… I have to hurry and get back to work. I'm not on missions anymore, Tsunade-sama thought it would be best if I dedicated all my time to the hospital, so I'm on a strict schedule and can't afford to-"

"…fall asleep on the job?" Sasuke chortled as he filled in the blanks, not appreciating her attempt to get rid of him already.

"Well, yes, actually. I haven't been able to sleep well lately, and it's affecting my work. Needless to say, I'm on thin ice, and I can't exactly stay out for very lo-"

"Ok, ok Haruno… you win. Well since you have to scurry back, how about we meet tonight for a drink, I'll buy?"

Caught off guard by his sudden generosity, Sakura ignored the weird way the Uchiha was hitting her up for dates, and just went along with it, a free meal was a free meal and a free drinking tab was even better. She had become accustomed to enjoying the little things, so she really wouldn't inquire much else out of Sasuke… wouldn't want to ruin a good thing with too many questions, because she did need a drink after the day she was having. Nodding at his request, Sakura agreed as the two enjoyed what was left of her break. The Uchiha continued to talk about himself and Naruto, recalling all of their "catching up" antics at length, but Sakura was once again pulled back into her memories. She liked it there… _he_ was there. The promise of hopefully running into him at the bar tonight only made her more anxious to meet up with Sasuke, it was Friday night after all, and not that she knew for sure, but she had it on good authority that Kakashi would be back from his latest mission early that evening. So maybe, just maybe, she might run into him… one could only hope.

After Sasuke walked her back to the hospital, she waved him off as she ran back inside, throwing on her lab coat and booking it back up to her office before anyone noticed that she was almost half an hour late getting back from her lunch. The rest of the day was a blur as the fastidious medic nin completed all her work with a few minutes to spare. Initially she was going to the bar straight from work, it _was_ on the way home after all. But as luck would have it, since she had finished early, she left for home, dying to take a shower and throw on something a little more… _sexy_… just in case she did run into that sensei of hers.

As she stepped through the crowded entranceway to the bar, Sakura stood on her tip toes, her bright eyes peeping over the heads of those inside, eagerly searching the crowd for a shock of white, forgetting her rendezvous with Sasuke as soon as she spotted the silver locks at the far end of the bar. Eventually meandering her way through the throngs of people, mostly ninjas, Sakura felt her heart beat quicken the closer she got, her skin itching as if she couldn't get to him fast enough. She hadn't seen him in a while, and now that she had him in her sight, there was no escaping for him now. She finally had enough, she would ask him tonight. She would gather her strength and ask him the question she held within herself since the day they promised to never speak of their mission again. Kakashi with his stubborn resilience and constant need to be the good guy, had long since closed that chapter in question. Leaving Sakura to wallow in her thoughts, dealing with residual feelings and issues she hadn't planned on developing in the first place. In a matter of days they went from being acquaintances to close friends to master and slave, her body reacting immediately to his touch, regardless of what her brain was trying to make of it. Slowly, with every touch, her mind became responsive as well, almost sliding into character every time she laid her eyes upon that man, whom she was willing to bet her next paycheck to prove, had feelings for her as well. Sakura bit down on her lip as she remembered their last day performing, which was, in her opinion, the best and worst day they had encountered.

Thinking back, she remembered the first two days of lessons being the wake up calls, becoming initiated in the house of light touches and body language that would give the illusion of the proper level of intimate closeness needed whilst performing. Then she was instructed on the various techniques they would be performing, and introduced to the new selection of toys at their disposal for each show. Her mind was a swirling mass of plugs, crops, and latex, but as soon as Kakashi put her through a demonstration, she found that the blindfold actually helped her focus on the sound of his voice, letting her body do the rest. Both oddly impressed at how much easier their mission would be now that they had the awkwardness overshadowed with their unspoken agreement not to feel bad about enjoying their play time. After all, their shows did not include them having sex, and if they could both just enjoy a good lashing or spanking, what was the harm in two adults sharing a new found appreciation for an interesting activity. Although Kakashi never admitted it, Sakura knew it the first time she heard the crack of the paddle on her ass, his feral growl betraying how much he actually liked this role. The Haruno was also a little reticent to jump up and beg for more, but she found his methods somewhat… cathartic, a stress release of epic proportions. So by the time their first night rolled around, and the curtains opened, exposing them to the mass of people crowding around for the next show, Sakura followed her orders, and jumped in after Kakashi, trusting him fully and never looking back.

His warm hands caressing her, soothing her singing skin between lashings, his voice guiding her as she was blindfolded, following every command like the obedient sub he had taught her to be. She resigned her mind to her body, as she let herself react with Kakashi's diligent digits. The louder she screamed, the more attention they got, bringing more people over to their station as the copy nin scanned the crowds for their target. But it was that third night that Sakura despised. They knew time was running out, and the stress from their week was finally pushing their limits. They bad been teetering this line between comrades and lovers and slowly their resistance to each other was crumbling. Their last night, Sakura felt his hands linger in untouched places, his touch more comforting after each strike. Eventually the pinkette found herself moaning quite erotically, when the Hatake bit along her neck in an aggressive display, his patience obviously being tried as well. She would never forget what happened next as Kakashi pushed her head down, bending her over his knee, his hand slapping her bare ass harshly, making her cry out as he began to grasp at her backside, his fingers digging into her skin. Feeling him become more and more carried away, Sakura tried to whimper in a tortured tone, as if it would pull him back into focus, but her voice only proved to goad him on. And before she could muster up any disapproval, she felt his fingers graze over the swollen bundle of nerves before two fingers slid into her with ease. As Kakashi pumped his prodding fingers into her, Sakura cried out loudly, feeling all her stress melt away. He had finally touched her…there.

All week they had managed toying with each other's borders, knowing that a sexual relationship between comrades, let alone a former teacher, was highly frowned upon. But just as Sakura felt herself about to fall over the edge, her climax approaching rapidly, his hand was torn away from her as Kakashi spotted their target… game over. Everything happened so quickly, and before she knew it she found herself abandoned on the stage still handcuffed and blindfolded. At the sounds of their scuffle, Sakura used her chakra as she broke the handcuffs apart and removed the blindfold, her eyes falling upon a victorious Kakashi, standing over the bound criminal as he sent for ANBU to pick up their new prisoner. She would never forget the look in his eyes, as their gazes met at that moment. Initially it seemed that he was relieved, but as his crinkled-eye smile faded, there was an odd flash of dissatisfaction, his eyes growing heavy as he hung his head, sighing.

For the months to follow, she would lay in bed at night, trying to dissect that very look. She often wondered if she had the same look on her face as she was relieved that their hard work had lured that creep out, but when she realized that they would never work together again, let alone continue seeing each other after being so close, Sakura could actual feel her chest squeeze in disappointment. She wasn't ready to be without him and his touch…in just the few days they had stayed together, she had grown accustomed to his presence. Now she carried on her life the best she could… never fully shaking the feeling that a part of her was incomplete without him. She was amazed at how much she struggled to regain her initial lust for life now that she had no excuse for seeing the copy nin, unless he was injured. He invaded her thoughts constantly, she just couldn't stand it any longer, she needed to know, and as she made her way through the crowds, she inhaled deeply, mustering her strength before she made herself known.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura beamed, sitting down beside the silver haired jonin seated at the bar and ordering herself a drink.

"Yo" Kakashi sighed, folding his beloved Icha Icha and placing the literotica down on the bar in front of him.

"Haven't seen you around much these days. Missions keeping you busy?" Sakura questioned whilst sipping on her beer.

"You know they are" he droned, "I was actually in your neck of the woods today, and dropped by your office, but they said you were out to lunch with…_Sasuke_? Recent development?"

Clicking her tongue and sighing rather longly, Sakura shook her head, looking away from the older ninja. Pausing a moment, she found herself chugging away at her beer as she contemplated a way to respond.

"It's not that I don't like the guy, I just think he's choosing to settle for me…he doesn't seem to be actually interested in me at all. He's rather despondent" she confessed. Turning her head to face him all of a sudden, realization dawning on her "And why did you just happen to be in my 'neck of the woods' anyway?! Are you hurt?!" Sakura blurted, her eyes wide and mouth parted as if in a panic.

Holding his right hand up, Kakashi wiggled his fingers slightly, revealing two small white bandages wrapped around his index finger.

"Pfft. Awe, did someone get a boo-boo?" Sakura teased as she tried her best to hold back her snickering.

"That hurts, Sakura-chan. It really does. Stitches are quite painful, you know" Kakashi chided, feigning hurt.

"Oh, but I thought you liked the pain Kakashi-sensei" Sakura purred beneath a devious grin, the words slipping from her mouth laced with intent.

"I thought we agreed that would be our little secret?" Kakashi warned under his narrowed eyes as he shifted in his seat, uncomfortable under her glare and the direction this conversation was heading.

"Don't worry" she mused, "I haven't told a soul. And what are you so worried about anyway, you were just doing your job…and a _fine_ job at that."

"Sakura…"

"What?! Can't I be forward? Seriously Kakashi, you need to loosen up."

Taking another swallow from her drink, Sakura soon found herself more annoyed, rather than amused by his stone cold demeanor. It almost seemed as if Kakashi had shut himself down completely. He was no longer the fun loving and carefree sensei she had once known. These days, Kakashi was assigned more and more away missions, and Sakura almost never saw her former sensei anymore, unless she counted the times she had to patch him up back at the hospital. In actuality, the last time she had known him to be his usual self was before their last mission. If only the mission hadn't of lead them both reluctantly down a dark and shameless path of sordid affairs, maybe then Kakashi would still be acting like himself. Sakura would never admit it, but she really did enjoy the time they spent training, as torturous as it may have been initially, she would never regret any of the decisions they made during that time, and ever since, she had found life less than enthralling…especially since Kakashi kept himself conveniently occupied and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been ten months…ten long, angst-filled months of tension since they had returned from their mission in Amegakure. Tsunade had needed a kunoichi to pose as a sex slave in an underground fetish trade show. Apparently a wealthy landowner from Wind Country had started forcing his residents to pay ridiculous taxes to sponsor his weekly trips and expensive taste in exotic and submissive women. If his tenants refused to pay the increased wages, he would kill them on the spot. After receiving cries of help from escaping villagers, Tsunade knew she had to employ her beautiful student, whose looks were bound to catch his eye, in hopes of bringing down the bastard. She would use his weakness to get close and have Sakura work her womanly ways to distract him while Kakashi made his move. Tsunade's only concern was whether or not her naive student could actually pull off looking and acting the part of a slave, she had her apprehensions as to whether the strong kunoichi even knew of the word "submissive," clearly doubting the word even existed in her vocabulary. But she knew a certain someone who had a taste for the peculiar and perverted, and who was perfect for training a newbie such as Sakura, thus the mission between them began, once again as teacher and student.

As the loud voices of the bar pulled her back into the here and now, Sakura shook her head, clearing her thoughts and memories as she eyed her lazy sensei beside her, noting his nonchalant demeanor.

"I'm sorry" Sakura sighed, finishing off her drink and ordering another one, loving the liquid courage coursing through her veins allowing her to speak honestly.

"Sorry for what?" Kakashi questioned hesitantly, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Sorry for whatever I did to piss you off…that's why you're avoiding me, right?"

"I'm not avoiding you, I've just been… busy."

"_Busy_ avoiding me. Please don't act like everything's fine between us, not after-"

"Sakura…we both agreed that when the mission was over, we wouldn't let anything change. You know as well as I do that what happened between us was just a natural side effect of the training I was putting you through…nothing more" Kakashi stated flatly.

"Is that the truth?" Sakura questioned quietly, looking at him under a curious brow, "Is there _really_ nothing more?"

Kakashi averted his eyes, clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat once again. He wasn't sure which aspect made him more uncomfortable, the fact that drunk Sakura was being overly honest, or the fact that her honesty was making him recall thoughts he should not be entertaining…in public…with the object of his lustful desires currently rubbing her hand on his thigh. Standing up, his panicked mind kicked into overdrive as he grabbed her by the wrist that was atop his leg, and drug her out of the bar, threading through the throngs of people effortlessly as they slipped out the entrance and into the adjacent alley. Pushing her against the wall, and into the shadows, they stood awkwardly close, hiding from the moonlight and nosy passers-by.

Before Sakura could speak, Kakashi threw his hand up, in an attempt to silence her outburst as his other hand pinched at the bridge of his nose in frustration. While he stood thinking of the best way to phrase his next statement, Kakashi felt Sakura grab his raised hand, her soft hands pulling his fingers up to her face. As he looked up at her, timid eyes of green stared back at his single exposed eye as she tenderly placed her lips upon the bandaged finger kissing it lightly, letting her healing glow of chakra flow from her pursed lips into his skin. The cool buzz from their chakra connection sent the sharpest of shivers down the silver-haired jonins back, causing him to stand up a little straighter at the sudden contact. Exhaling deeply, Kakashi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he pulled his hand from her grasp. Remaining unfazed, Sakura slowly stepped towards him, her eyes never leaving his, but as she made her way to him he backed away, shaking his head in disapproval and sighing as his eye found hers momentarily, his gaze shaky as he felt his resolve begin to crumble within their close proximity.

"Don't follow me." Kakashi stated flatly and firmly before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Sighing aloud, Sakura leaned back up against the brick wall behind her, swallowing the words that never left her mouth. Feeling defeated and disappointed, she lowered her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight as if to fight away the tears, but the tears didn't fall for the Hatake, they fell for her. She had long since been acquainted with the feeling of never being good enough, even in the beginning she knew she would never be as great of a shinobi as the others in Team 7, but the constant rejection from her own sensei was starting to take its toll on her. Was she still not good enough for him? After their mission together, things had changed between them, there was no denying that. Try as they might, every time they touched the electricity between them was still just as powerful, even when it came to routine first-aid after each of Kakashi's missions. The only difference was that Sakura was the only one who acknowledged the fact, and was willing to act on it, each time Kakashi pushing her further away.

"Why?…why does he still push me away?" she mumbled under her breath, her hands coming up to bury her face as she silently cried.

"What the fuck was that all about?" a dark voice beckoned from the corner of the alleyway.

Snapping her head up, Sakura paled as she saw Sasuke step into the light. As he made his way towards her she quickly wiped away the tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes, hoping he hadn't seen her embarrassing display of rejection from their former sensei. As he stopped in front of her, Sakura could tell the Uchiha was seething, the anger emanating from his disapproving stare enough to sober her up within seconds. As she stood there speechless and silently trying to avoid the upcoming conversation, she shrugged, feigning ignorance as she pushed off the wall and stood on her own.

"Oh…you know me, I get overly emotional when I drink too mu-"

"Cut the bullshit, Sakura. I saw him drag you out here. It offends me that you didn't even notice your own boyfriend inside the same bar as you. Seriously, what do you take me for?!" Sasuke blurted out through a tight lipped snarl.

Caught off guard by his abrupt anger, Sakura stared at him, scared and confused. As she digested what he had just said, her eyes roamed about his face, giving her mind time to form the words to explain their behavior.

"B-boyfriend…? But…we aren't even dating!" she stammered before fighting the urge to bust out in wild laughter, the liquor allowing her to react more freely.

"Of course we are!" Sasuke confirmed loudly as he slammed both hands on the wall behind her, trapping her there.

His violent outburst was the last straw, she could no longer hold it in. As Sakura threw her head back laughing uproariously, the ridiculousness of the situation had set in for her. Slapping her knee as she continued to chuckle, she could hear the Uchiha growling as he watched her drunken giggle fit.

"What exactly are you laughing at? Do I amuse you?" Sasuke questioned tersely, his patience growing thin with the pink haired kunoichi.

"Pfft…Y-yes! Yes, you certainly do! '_Boyfriend'_, HA! Sasuke…we only had lunch together, and now you think we're dating?! If that's not funny, I don't know what is!"

"Don't play games with me, Sakura…I know you've been in love with me for years…I _know_ you want me!"

Without warning, Sasuke crashed his lips down against hers roughly as he pressed himself against her body, trapping her between him and the wall. As she immediately pushed against his shoulders, trying to stop the kiss, he grabbed her arms and forced them back against the bricks with a painful thud, stealing the opportunity to deepen the kiss when her mouth opened to yelp in surprise as her wrists stung from the force of hitting the wall. Refusing to let Sasuke continue to tongue rape her, Sakura fought through the drunken stupor and summoned chakra to her hands as she pushed the Uchiha off her, sending him flying into the wall opposite the alleyway. As Sasuke hit the wall behind him and slumped down into the street, she crouched before him, a look of disgust written on her face as she eyed him with disdain.

"I may have been in love with you, but that was a long time ago…I'm afraid you missed your chance, little man. Actually, I'm not even sure you stood a chance…as if I would love someone who hated and ignored me" Sakura chimed victoriously over his crumpled form.

"Oh really?" the Uchiha coughed, "So based on your logic, I suppose it's safe to say that you wouldn't love that old man, either… seemed like he left you high and dry."

With his words, her face twisted in disgust and hatred, her leg winding back before it connected between his body, effectively kicking him square in the balls.

"Listen up you Uchiha-BAKA! He may have left me…but I certainly wasn't _dry_."

Shaking out her hair, and calming herself after her less than lady-like outburst, Sakura shook away her nerves as she turned on her heel, cracking her knuckles as she began to walk away. Satisfied with the sounds of his gasps and grunts through random explicatives, Sakura marched away rather proudly. _Good riddance_, she thought to herself as she smiled, savoring the sweet, sweet payback.

"F-face it…Sakura…he's not into you. That man-whore will fuck anyone, hell, he's got quite the record I hear… yet he doesn't want anything to do with you. If _he_ won't fuck you, I'm not sure you'll find anyone who will…well, besides me, but I'm pretty sure you just burned that bridge, baby. After all these years, you're still the same annoying failure."

The moment she heard the Uchiha speak, she had stopped dead in her tracks. She told herself that listening to him would be like drinking poison, the words eating away at her and driving her mad, but she had to hear him out. And as the tears rolled down her face, she knew he was right. She wasn't angry with him anymore, because he had only said aloud what she had been saying to herself all along. She had known of her sensei's extensive track record, it was common knowledge around the village that Hatake Kakashi was not only a man of a thousand jutsu's, but also a man of a thousand broken hearts. He had never been in a relationship, only interested in one night stands, and he obviously wanted to keep it that way. It was silly of her to think that things between them might be different. If it was sex he was after, he could have had her in every way possible, at least twice…but he hadn't. Throughout their entire mission, not once had he penetrated her, made love to her, or fucked her in the various ways she had imagined he could. She had bared all on that mission in Amegakure, she had done things she had never even dreamt of and Kakashi had opened her eyes to a slew of new feelings and experiences, but upon their arrival back in Konoha, he had made it abundantly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, business was business. She was so disappointed in herself and the way she let their acting manifest real emotion within her, so much so that she could no longer tell what was real and what was fake. Her gut was telling her that their chemistry was undeniable, that the way he looked at her so hungrily…was real, but her head was filling her mind with harsh truths about the ninja way and how much of a silly girl with a crush she was being.

Standing there, her head throbbing, her eyes bloodshot, and her heart broken, Sakura gathered the courage and strength to run. She wanted more than anything to run straight home and bury herself under the covers and sleep for days, but as she was about to take off, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Stop right there."

She knew that voice, she'd know that voice anywhere, for it was the one that haunted her day and night. It was _his_ voice. Kakashi's voice. Turning slowly around to face the voice that called out to her, she swallowed as she saw Kakashi holding Sasuke by his throat up against the wall, his toes barely able to touch the ground.

"Apologize!" he ordered the Uchiha. Upon only receiving a smug smile, he shouted again. "APOLOGIZE TO HER. **NOW**."

"Make me, old man" Sasuke sputtered as he freed himself from Kakashi's hold administering a swift kick to his ribs.

Sakura looked on in sheer disbelief as she watched the two men fight, both wielding kunais now as they began to spar in the small alleyway.

"Apologize for what you said, and then just admit it. You're using her!" Kakashi grunted as he made contact with Sasuke's shoulder, barely missing him, but slicing a part of his shirt in the exchange.

"Ha! What are you, her father?" Sasuke goaded, as their kunais clashed in a stand still.

Before Sasuke could register what was going on, Kakashi's sharingan started to spin. It was all Sakura could do to stand there motionlessly as she watched the whole fight unfold. It had grown quiet as she noticed Sasuke's eyes widen before rolling back into his head. Fearing for his safety, Sakura opened her mouth to stop Kakashi and whatever genjutsu he was torturing Sasuke with, but she froze as she heard the Uchiha's voice cry out into the dark alley.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay?!" Sasuke trembled, "…and I _was_ using you, Sakura… just not in the way you might think."

Satisfied with his apology for the moment, Kakashi jumped back and sheathed his kunai as he took his place beside the silent kunoichi. In reality, it had only been four or five seconds, but with his sharingan, Kakashi had tortured Sasuke for six hours straight to get that well deserved apology for Sakura. Looking over at her now, Kakashi knew it was all worth it, her tear stained cheeks had already begun to dry.

"What does that mean?" Sakura eased as soon as the Uchiha had caught his breath.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, I was just using you to find out a few things about…myself. It's been weird ever since I returned to the village, and being with Naruto all the time has started making me doubt…certain things…so I figured I would try dating, and I knew you liked me, so it made sense at the time…" Sasuke explained as he steadied himself on his feet.

"What? What are you even talking ab-…Oh…Oooooooh my god…don't tell me…" Sakura beamed with sudden realization.

"DON'T say it!" Sasuke cut in heatedly. "I was only experimenting…to be sure!"

"And…?" Sakura prodded as she waited impatiently for his answer.

"…"

"You _totally_ love Naru-"

"Shut it!" Sasuke exclaimed as he began to blush.

Sensing it was time to go, Sasuke apologized to both Sakura and Kakashi and made them swear to uphold his secret so he could tell the dobe himself. As the Uchiha leapt up, taking to the rooftops, Sakura was made aware of the tense atmosphere between her and Kakashi in his absence. Wishing to fill the silence, Sakura looked upon Kakashi with a lifted and curious brow as she stepped towards him.

"Thank you for standing up for me…but why did you come back?" she questioned, cracking a slight smile.

"No thanks needed, he was way out of line, that brat. And I….uh…"

"Yeah…..?"

"I came back…for you" Kakashi confessed tentatively, "When I had made it home, I realized something. I have been on edge and irritable these last few months. I thought for a while it was just me being cranky and overworked, but that's when I realized I haven't exactly _been_ with anyone in a while."

"Oh, great! So you just came back because you were horny? Honestly, you could hav-"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Kakashi had slid his mask down and grabbed her behind the neck, pulling her into him as he kissed her heatedly with want and all the built up tension they had stored between them. Melting into his body, Sakura returned the kiss with equal fervor, gasping as she felt the light flick of his tongue as it glided across her bottom lip. Opening up for him, Sakura allowed him to deepen the kiss, welcoming his warm muscle as it danced with hers in her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him against her as she hummed in appreciation, feeling his hands caress the sides of her neck, his thumb grazing along her jawline. Breaking the kiss for air, they looked each other over with an added sense of understanding as their desire still lingered in the air. Sakura gawking at the sight of his face for the first time, her eyes fixed on his perfect skin and debonair smile, she knew he had to be good looking, she just wasn't prepared for downright gorgeous. As he chuckled at her blatant staring, a warm smile spread across his face, a slight blush forming in his embarrassment.

"I came back because I was tired of denying myself the only thing I have wanted for the last year. What can I say? You drive a hard bargain…it was damn near impossible for me to say no to you one more time" Kakashi admitted as his fingers caressed her cheek lovingly, "Ever since that first lesson, I have thought of you…and only you. I have tried to get you out of my head, _trust me_, but I'm afraid you left a far bigger impression on me than I intended…and I just had to be sure that what you felt was genuine, and not a side effect of the mission."

Giving him the answer he was looking for, Sakura kissed him again, her hands fisting through his hair as if to pull him closer against her. His own hands smoothing down her sides and around to the the small of her back, where they made the signs for his teleportation jutsu. As she broke the kiss, Sakura looked around, noting the newly changed surroundings as they stumbled into the dark foyer of Kakashi's apartment. Without warning, Kakashi lifted the unsuspecting kunoichi up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall as they were once again a flurry of tongues and teeth as they all but consumed each other's mouths hungry for the taste of the other. Slipping his headband off first, Sakura hurriedly unzipped his flak jacket before pulling it down over his shoulders as he shirked it off, throwing it somewhere into the dark room. As he kissed down her neck, Kakashi grabbed the zipper of her red vest between his teeth as he freed her breasts from their confines. Taking in the sight of her, his mouth was upon her again as he left a wet trail of kisses down the valley between her perky breasts before taking a pink bud between his lips, his tongue flicking over the nipple teasingly before closing his mouth around it completely as he suckled on her flesh.

As she began to pant loudly, he groaned against her chest, loving the soft mewls and moans that filled his ear. A hand coming up to pinch the neglected nipple between his fingers, Kakashi worked Sakura into a frenzy as she squirmed against his body, gasping as she felt his arousal rub against her bundle of nerves through the thin layer of cloth her black shorts offered. Caught in a landslide of sensations, the Haruno found herself rocking her hips against his, her body once again responding to his own. Wrapped up in the moment was she, as she cooed and whimpered as Kakashi's tongue worked her over, his teeth scraping across her skin as he nibbled on her breasts, feeding her flames.

"God Sakura, I want you so bad… you have no idea how difficult it was for me on the mission… not being able to give you what I think we both wanted the entire time" Kakashi whispered into her ear, his head nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Difficult for _you_?" Sakura chuckled, her arms wrapping around his neck, "…I'm the one who was actually being tortured."

"Yes… but I couldn't stand doing that to you now… I can't wait any longer" Kakashi growled, pushing off the wall and walking back into the bedroom.

Yelping as they fell backwards onto the bed, Sakura pulled Kakashi's face down, kissing him again as her hands hurriedly removed her shirt and began ripping at the buttons on his. Sloughing off his shirt, Kakashi sat up and took in the view of the pinkette sprawled out beneath him as he slowly bent down, his fingers hooking the material of her shorts and panties, peeling them off of her. In her shyness, Sakura found herself needlessly trying to hide her most intimate of areas, Kakashi gripping onto her knees, parting them as he settled between her legs.

"Oh no you don't… there is no need to be coy now…" the silver-haired jonin remarked lewdly, as his head dipped down, kissing her inner thighs lightly, "I've already seen you, and now… I want to taste you."

Inhaling sharply as she felt his feather light kisses along the inside of her legs, Sakura twitched, her mind reeling as she felt his heat between her thighs, his warm breath fanning over her sex. As she felt his tongue graze over her lips, she was amazed to find that her legs widened willingly, her hips rolling as she urged him to continue. His fingers opening her up, Kakashi's tongue circled around her clit slowly before sucking on the bud, teasing her beyond her limits.

"K-Ka-ka-shi…"

With out responding, the Hatake released her clit as his lapped at her core, his tongue slipping inside her hot cavern which had already shifted into overdrive as he groaned at the feeling of her arousal coating his mouth. She had tasted better than he had imagined, her scent filling his nose with delight as he delved his tongue deeper in her, his face nuzzling flush against her now as he pleasured her senselessly.

"Ka…kasha…I…I can't-"

Knowing she was close to release, Kakashi's hand came up, pressing down on her pelvis as he held her firmly down to the bed, keeping her still as he continued licking at her core. Then, he slid a single finger inside, his mouth now closed over her nerve bundle, his tongue tapping at it over and over. Feeling her inner muscles constricting, sucking his finger deeper within, Kakashi added another finger as he pumped them into her relentlessly. As he felt her body twitch, he began to rotate his hand, his fingers now digging deeper into her, groaning out as he felt the muscles clamp down on his fingers as they spasmed around the intruders.

"That's it Sakura, come for me. I want to hear it."

At his words, Sakura gripped onto his unruly head of hair, pulling at the roots as her thighs closed around his face, her eyes shut tight as she threw her head back and came hard and fast. The burning heat had driven her into a frenzy, and falling over the edge with the copy nin's face buried in between her legs wracked her body as her orgasm washed over her.

"AHH…Oh, f-fuuuuck! Kakashi…NGH!" Sakura screamed as every muscle in her body went taught, her toes curling as Kakashi ripped her orgasm from her.

As she felt her body grow limp, Sakura melted back into the sheets, a satisfied calmness resumed in her as she opened her eyes. Swallowing harshly as her breath began to slow down, she looked down to find her sensei wiping his glistening mouth as he sat up on his knees, smiling down at her. She tried to contain herself as she watched Kakashi unfasten his buckle and pants, kicking them off to the side as he crawled back up to her, settling between her legs again. As he kissed his way up to her neck, he nibbled on her earlobe, his breath hitching as he nudged against her with his throbbing erection as he lined himself up at her scorching entrance. With a thrust of his hips, Kakashi drove into her all at once, groaning at the sudden warmth that enveloped his entire length.

"That's it baby, you can take it… take it all for me…" the Hatake growled against her as he tried to catch his breath, the wind being knocked out of him as he entered her.

As Kakashi made deep, jabbing thrusts, his pace was slow as he kissed the kunoichi deeply. Her lips returning his enthusiasm easily as she moaned and whimpered with each thrust, the feeling of him filling her repeatedly quickly driving her closer to the edge once again. As they continued to kiss, her face began to blush as she could only taste the remains of her last orgasm on his tongue and lips. It was a tangy, yet sweet taste, and she had to admit it, the thought of tasting herself was turning her on even more… this man was _very _torturous indeed. As Kakashi tried to break the kiss, Sakura bit down on his bottom lip, sucking on it lightly before letting go, smiling at him deviously as he sat up, gripping onto her leg as he threw it over his shoulder. Driving into her furiously now, Kakashi's head fell back as he groaned, his hips pistoning in and out of her as he felt the familiar warmth pooling in his lower abdomen.

"Oh shiiiiit! Fuuuck, I'm gonna-NGH!" Kakashi gasped as he spilled his seed deep inside her, coating her inner walls with his arousal.

Laying a tangled heap of interlocking limbs, their panting breaths filling the empty apartment air. As they remained in each other's arms, Sakura could only smile as she felt relief. It had been a long time coming, but it had finally happened. After tonight's events there was no doubting the feelings that had for each other up to this point. Biting her lip now, Sakura giggled as she still felt Kakashi's member inside her, truth be told, she never wanted to let him go, her insatiable appetite for him couldn't be helped after all. He was the first person to ever turn her on, to touch her so intimately, to invade her senses…he had bewitched her mind, body, and soul. But now, a mischievous smirk graced her features as she thought of a little payback. Grabbing his abandoned forehead protector, she tied it around his eyes, blindfolding him as she rolled over on top of him now.

"I do believe it's my turn to torture you now… sensei~"


End file.
